


Without the Darkness | Cielois

by Aminias, wipstiel (momstiel)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: (but secretly thank him), Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Claude Is Quietly Suffering, Darkness, Demons Are Assholes, Famous, Funny Assholes, Humor, M/M, Much Fashion, Much Style, Obnoxious Alois, Poor Clothing Lady, Sassy Ciel, Sebastian is snarky, Sexual Tension, Singing, Stars, Starstruck Alois., Tight Tight Shorts, Very Blam Alois, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/wipstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Without the darkness the stars wouldn't shine as bright.."</p><p> -</p><p>Alois never asked for this. He was always vibrant and full of life as he aspired to reach his dreams of being a star. The only thing he's ever needed to achieve his goals was his raw talent, his golden locks and near perfect smile.  But when this dark cloud of a noble stormed on his parade his whole world is flipped upside down.<br/>It is all utterly and entirely one Ciel Phantomhive's fault.</p><p> </p><p>Ciel only had one objective in his brain. Revenge. He would kill anyone who stepped in his way of becoming the best Earl London has ever seen. But one day whilst watching a performance he crosses paths with another rising star and Earl, Alois Trancy. Everything seems fine at first but when this boy starts to tease and taunt, Ciel won't stand for it. Revenge.</p><p> </p><p>Will this star be able to shine with the darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Star Is Born | Alois

_Who are these people kidding? I've been a star since birth!_  Alois thought as the sound of 'boos' filled his head. He bitterly stomped his heavy brown heeled boots against the wooden planks - that Alois may add were as crooked as the people in the crowd. The inexperienced blonde was shocked. After performing a little dance and song that he had so proudly wrote, the crowd deemed themselves unworthy of his 'posh' presence. Those filthy peasants didn't deserve his love.

 

The blonde hurried down two stairs to get off the stage. Without another glance, the blonde picked up his bag and scurried out of the little tavern. If these ungrateful morons didn't want to watch him, then he would find someone that did.

 

Just as Alois made a turn outside, rushing down the streets of London he was stopped by his demonic butler. The blonde inhaled sharply, his head turning to stare the man in the eye. Of course, as suspected, the dark haired butler was much, much taller than him. Not only that, but he held an emotionless look, staring off into the distance. It was obvious that Claude didn't give a living fuck about anything. "Claude! They're bloody idiots! Every single one of them in the audience!" The blonde moved his arms in an obnoxious way in an attempt to get any emotion out of the demon.

 

"With all due respects, your highness..." Claude began only to be cut off by the agitated blonde.  _You marble statue! Have some emotions!_

 

"-No. I don't want to hear it." Alois curled his bottom lip into a pout. He ran a hand through his own fringe, his fingers intertwining with the strands of hair. The Earl squished the strands between his pointer finger and his thumb. "Claude! Tomorrow we're heading out to find a sponsor. Someone to... to... I don't know.. support me! Maybe if I have another's interest then I will be able to win the hearts of others!"

 

By the sigh that Claude allowed to escape, it was obvious that the blonde's disarming attitude failed to impress him. "Don't you think that if this crowd does not enjoy your works that another wo-"

 

Once more, the butler was cut off by his master. "Of course, Claude! I always am right!" The black haired demon furrowed his eyebrows, that not being what he was going to announce. "Anyway, I've surmounted all the harsh comments! I'm on this planet- this rather ruddy planet none the least- for a reason!" He snapped. A spotlight seemed to have fallen on him as he dramatically grabbed at his chest. "I'm meant to be a - " He cut himself off to sing. "-A star!!"

 

The demon knew he had to pick his own battles so this wasn't even near close to what he would fight over. If the blonde insisted to be a star, Claude wouldn't stop him. Alois walked down the desolate street, turning to look eye to eye with a small piece of parchment that was nailed to light post at a crossroad. The blonde lurched towards it, instantly ripping it from its hinges. "Ooh! Lookie Claude!" After examining the paper himself, he flung it at his butler, shoving it into his face.

 

The demon rolled his eyes, not even glancing at the paper. But after a few seconds he realized it was better to pretend to read it than allow Alois to become inconsolable. Frankly, Claude was getting sick of having to tend to a saddened master. "Fascinating." He dragged out, his tongue sharp and ready to sting Alois.

 

The blonde read it over, not convinced that Claude had really put his full attention into it. "This paper says that there's going to be an open stage night at the tavern at the skirts of London!! It's looking for young and fresh talent! I'm both!" Alois gloated. "Ooh! I see it now! I'll be wearing an adorable blue coat with fish stockings! And you'll be wearing a beautiful rainbow shirt!"

 

"I'll be wearing what?" Claude asked, his eyes slitting slightly. Of course, the blonde never failed to have an outrageous idea.

 

"Ooh, you'll look so adorable, Claude! But of course, not nearly as adorable as me!" Alois said cheerfully, skitting down the streets. His boots sloshed against the gravel, the sound of crinkling filling his ears. The short and lengthy buildings never seemed to come to an end. "We need to go out to the tailor's to purchase a beautifully fitted new coat! C'mon!" He persisted, trotting to a nearby store.

 

"Of course, your highness." Claude replied dryly though Alois could see a tick forming in his jaw. The blonde merely overlooked the body language the demon was producing.

 

_I'll be a star. Boys will cheer for me. I'll be the only stars in their eyes. Only me. Nobody else will take my glory. And one day... I might find a star of my own.. and that star will never get anything less than pure hearted love from me. We'll share the sky together, and we'll be the only stars that really matter... and trust me, I will find you, Mr. Right._

 

 


	2. There's A Fire Burning In My Bones | Ciel

Ciel was never one to flaunt his goods, but today the bluenette couldn't help but look at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a brand new suit that a tailor made just for him. He forced a small smile, finally drawing his eyes from the glass that reflected him. The Earl walked out of the restroom, heading into his main master bedroom. His one visible eye was sharp, ready to stab anyone that dared to even look his way.

 

"Young master."

 

The Earl's attention was directed towards the place where the noise was coming from. Sure enough, a slim figure wearing all black was standing in front of the door. The person had shaggy black hair and taunting red eyes that betrayed his hidden amusement. It was nobody other than his trusty butler, Sebastian Michaelis. The earl gave a slight nod of acknowledgement reassured to find nothing out of the ordinary.

 

"Are you ready to go out and survey the streets?" His butler asked as Ciel gave Sebastian a look of vigilance.

 

"Of course." Ciel agreed with a mere nod. The bluenette scanned the room to make sure he hadn't left anything of any importance in his room.When he realized he had everything, he exited the room. The young noble walked down the corridors, the light from the giant windows shining down on him. His eyes fell on the ground as gradually made his way down towards the door. Fortunately he hadn't ran into any of his other arrogant servants during their daily jobs.

 

"Hey, Hey master!"

 

He spoke too soon.

 

"What is it, Bard?" Ciel asked, despising the fact that his own workers were proving to be hindrances. His blonde servant appeared into view, his hair black and burnt to a crisp. In his arms was a flame thrower. "Put that thing down, you idiot." He threatened, attempting to walk past the tall retired fighter.

 

"Well, umm.. master..." Instantly Bard's voice sunk when he realized that Sebastian was staring him down. "I.. um... nothing!" He lied through his own teeth as he equipped his flame thrower. The servant turned to make his escape yet he didn't make it far before Sebastian stopped him in his tracks.

 

Ciel watched as his butler put a hand on his cook. There couldn't have been more boredom written on his face then there already was. He knew that if Bard managed to mess something up, Sebastian would take care of it and make sure that he received his due punishment. With a yawn, Ciel dramatically fanned his face with an mental eyeroll.

 

"I burnt the table!" Bard finally screeched, admitting his wrong doings. The pressure of the Earls silence proving too much for the boisterous man to handle. Ciel let go of held breath, finally exhaling. He had expected something much, much worse. This was rather calm for the blonde. It was like he never learned.

 

"Oh." By the sound of Sebastian's voice it was obvious he, too, was expecting something far worse to escape Bard's lips. "If that is all, you can carry on. When Ciel and I return, I'll make sure to take care of it."

 

Baldroy's eyes lit up, his mouth widening. The signature cigar in his mouth dangled haphazardly, embers falling to the floor as the fag threatened to slip out. He quickly caught it and shut his mouth. He lived his hand up, saluting Ciel and Sebastian. "Of course." Baldroy placed his hands back on the metal, he gave his flame thrower a loving pat, accidentally triggering the mechanism. In a blink of an eye, a fireball came launching right as Ciel. Moving quickly, the demon wrapped his gloved hands around the Earl, dodging the fire. The Earl's eyes widened as he slowly got up, releasing himself from Sebastian's grip as his eyes fell on the huge hole in the wall. The bluenette stared at the mark in disbelief and anger. "Fix it!" He barked at Bardroy , never mind the impossibility of the order.

 

"U-um, master.." The servant meekly lifted a crooked finger and pointed to Ciel's right sleeve.

 

Slowly the bluenette dropped his gaze, following Baldroy's stare to his sleeve. Instantly his eyes fell upon the mark that stained his jacket. His previously new, imperfect, cut just so sewn to perfection coat now had a fresh not so perfect stain upon it. The new suit he had just purchased was utterly ruined thanks to the foolish play Baldroy had decided to participate in. There was a new detour that Ciel would have to overcome to accomplish his goals of heading out to the market that day. Because of that very reason, . He held back a pinched expression such conduct being unbecoming of his station and let out an exhausted sigh. "Sebastian. You're taking me out to get this suit re-tailored and fixed." He could smell the smoke. It whispered of death. Calling forth memories of a sky black with ash and streaked with soot. Disgusting. You could tell by the way he spoke that he was rather agitated about this whole situation. The entire affair, to be exact.

 

Knowing better than to go against his master and contract holder, Sebastian promptly nodded and moved to obey. Even though he was the butler, Baldroy's foolishness had put a curve in his plans, too. Since he was bound to take the young earl to the store, supper would have to be delayed by another hour.

 

Without another word, Ciel sassily snapped his head back into gear. He was still revoked by the previous incident. Yet he knew that Sebastian would pull a menacing front over on the servant so he was rather calm. "Incredulous behavior." He mumbled as he took his exit out of the main entrance.

 

The bluenette prowled out of his estate regarding the imposing entry doors as if they were bars and the manor his cage. He is a free creature, no longer shackled to the oppressive study desk, locked in that uncomfortable high back chair held prisoner by endless paperwork. It's the Phantomhives destiny and singular pleasure to destroy whatever or whoever came in the way of his freedom. In this case, he was finally free of the ignorance that occurred behind those large mansion doors.

 

Ciel didn't bother demanding a carriage to be ready because he assumed that Sebastian had already prepared one. He assumed correctly.

 

With a deep sigh, he took Sebastian's offered hand and used it to gain leverage as he jumped up into the carriage. As suspected, it was roomy and fully prepared for his presence. The Earl sat down, lounging back as he claimed his proper place upon the throne. Sebastian shut the carriage door, making leave as he headed to tend to the horses.

 

The carriage came to life with a loud neigh, the sound of horseshoes clomping against the dry cement. And with that, Ciel was off to the main streets of London that he had dreaded once upon a time. The streets were only big enough for one earl ; and that earl was him.

 

Ciel lazily supported himself with one arm, leaning against the cushioned seating. The young boy stared out of the window watching as the mansion turned into a blur as they picked up to a steady pace.


	3. Me, Moi, and Myself | Alois

Alois walked down another barren alley that let out in a densely populated street. He turned both ways, his protective butler stalking silently behind him a velvet sword when sheathed Claude's presence managed to ward of all apprehensive thoughts. With the bulter near there was a sureness to his fate. The alley was silent, nothing but the echoing of Alois's heels making any noise.

 

The alley was rather short, the sound of people chatting among themselves approaching and becoming louder. "We're almost there!" The blonde loudly exclaimed, (for he had been narrating their travels thus far) despite the fact that Claude could see the exit. Almost on cue, the little noble picked up his speed and ran out of the alleyway. He burst out into the sidewalk, his arms wide as he embraced the warmth of the sun's rays shining upon him. The light struck his blond hair turning it to a gold that dazzled to the point of blinding as it glinted. "Isn't it a glorious day, Claude?" He asked breathlessly.

 

Claude mumbled under his breath. 'It would be a lot better if you would learn how to shut that mouth of yours'. Yet, he just smiled lightly and nodded. He followed behind Alois, allowing the younger to guide them out.

 

"Oh, that skirt is so ratchet, Claude!" Alois squealed when a lady wearing a dress passed right in front of him. The lady had her hair tied back in a thick brown bun, her lips colored pink. She wore little to no jewelery. Wrapped around her shoulders was a shawl that draped down to her blue petticoat. Covering her chest was a lacey white top. The woman took little to no noticed when Alois had mocked her, for she was too busy scrambling through her purse for something.

 

"Oh I forgot how much I love the streets!" Alois was vibrant and letting out pure joy as he quite literally skipped down the cement covered sidewalks. His eyes fell upon a small brick shop with the huge lettering 'Seamstress' on top. "Ooh! Lookie, Claude! We're almost there!" He continued to narrate despite Claude's obvious reluctant reaction.

 

The blonde looked both ways, his eyes scanning for any crossing carriages. Once he was free from any traffic, Alois clutched onto a less than enthusiastic Claude's arm. He ran across, getting peculiar looks from strangers. Cheerfully, he ignored them as he let the wind carry him over to the other side.

 

Once he had arrived there, Alois viewed over the small brick building. It was obvious that this year the owner of the shop, Mrs. Switzelgard had attempted to paint over the bricks with a lovely shade of aqua blue. But the paint was starting to rip, horribly contrasting with the brick wall peeking out beneath it. Honestly, that woman needed help with designing her shop. From the outside it didn't look too pretty but inside the interior was beautiful- trust him, he knew that as a fact. The glass door proved to he stained, Alois having difficulty seeing inside. Honestly, for being a place that suited for nobles, this place wasn't up to status.

 

Claude opened the door for his rather- intolerable - young highness. Almost instantly, they were greeted by an elderly lady. She had stringy white hair that was dripping down and covering her face. She wore an apron on top of her red dress. At some point she had attempted to lead said hair back into a bedraggled looking bow, however it was rather obvious the bow was failing to do it's sworn duty.

 

"Alois Trancy!" The blonde was immediately engulfed in with a hug from London's 'mother of tailoring'. There wasn't a fashionable noble that didn't go to her. Despite her... ditzy cover, she designed the most stylish attire. She was always up to date with the what's what of fashion wear from her beloved London to the far shores of scandalous Italy and even trend setting Paris center . Alois didn't bother addressing the woman because she was already off, pulling out shelves of fabric. "What are you looking for today, Lord Trancy?" She asked cheerfully.

 

"I...don't..." Alois said as he scanned over the mountains of expansive and expensive fabric. Instantly his eyes lit up. "I know!" He clapped. "I need something to make me flash! Possibly put gemstones on booty shorts! Make the most rhinestones down on my crotch! I want all the boy's eyes on me!" His mouth watered slightly, fingers and body twitching with anticipation.

 

Claude winced at the thought of having to deal with Alois's new boyfriend(s). The mere idea sent chills up the demon's spine.

 

Unlike the butler, Mrs. Switzelgard looked delighted by Alois's demands. "Of course!" She said, already revering her attention back to the scraps of fabric. Working efficiently, the woman headed towards the backroom to retrieve a few gemstones. Alois waited patiently, before soon ran over to the mirrors. "It's all about me, moi, and myself!" He giggled, loving his reflection. But it wasn't before long something in the mirror caught his attention. Turning back, his eyes fell on a shining necklace laying on the counter unattended.

 

Alois adverted his eyes both ways to make sure that nobody was watching before he discreetly swooped it up. He brought it up so that he could observe it eye-to-eye. When he realized that there was no price tag on it, he slipped the chained necklace into his pocket. Finders keepers he thought, deciding that it was something someone had forgotten.

 

Just perfectly on cue, Mrs.Switzelgard came back with a tin of sequences. "Any color fit your fancy?" She asked Alois with a smile.

 

"Purple!" Alois instantly exclaimed. Purple had been his favorite color for as long as he could remember.

 

"Lace?" Mrs.Switzelgard offered, jotting down the order that Alois was giving her. Her eyes moved up and down from the clipboard and back up to her customer.

 

"No." He said, looking at his reflection. The blonde smirked slightly. There was nothing that would ever looked ill on him ; and he knew it. Alois kicked off his boots, letting them land at the side of the entrance.

 

When Mrs.Switzelgard turned her back to pick up a bin of fabrics, she gathered possible fabric for the outfit. "Anything catch your eye?" She asked, pulling up some fabric as the door opened. Alois gradually looked up. There- walking into the small boutique was something Alois found more eye catching than any number of sequences he could apply.

 

A boy with a shining blue eye and blue hair walked in. He had an eyepatch on, and he walked with a stick. His facial expression was bland, but Alois couldn't help but keep his eyes on him. This boy... this boy was the one he wanted. No, the one he needed. Slowly , Alois walked over to him and stuck out a hand. "Hello. I'm Alois Trancy."


	4. He, Him, and Himself | Ciel

Ciel glanced at out of his carriage, resisting the strong urge to rest his head against the pillowy surface behind him. He allowed a sigh to escape his lips as he _almost_ allowed his worries to mellow. But an Earl never stopped worrying. Especially not him. With a glance at his sleeve, he was reminded of just that. For what seemed like a few minutes to the Earl, was in reality thirty minutes as he dozed off to the sight of the warm outdoors. Yet a jerk onto the rocky road, and the sounds of horses woke him from his subconscious sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Sebastian.” Ciel called emotionlessly, not bothering to move a muscle. After all, why would he bother himself with moving when he could call out for his willing butler?

 

“Yes, bocchan?” Sebastian called from the front of the carriage, halting with a mere pull of the reins.

 

The young bluenette slowly pulled himself up from the soft and downy seating. Arching his back in unison with a sigh, Ciel stretched himself out for the day.  Even though a bigger chunk of the day was already put to waste due to a certain futile servant, Ciel was insistent that he could get his suit tailored with no problems. The Earl studied the window with a look of disinterest. “Are we almost there?”

 

“Almost.”  A husky voice answered with a dash of circumvent as he avoided giving Ciel the satisfaction of a straight answer. After all, his lord wasn’t straight enough for that kind of response. Sebastian curled his lips into a frown, awaiting his master’s agitated response. Sure enough, it just came as if on cue.

 

“Almost?!” The bluenette repeated in an exasperated tone, his vocal cords playing lowly. Ciel turned back to the window, pressing his slim face against the chilly glass. His blue eye observed the exterior of the street, people walking up and down the sidewalk. Carriages parked in front of taverns. That butler was merely playing him for a fool. And. He. Hated. It. No…. he despised it. Ciel felt like a dog. Not any dog, but one that was captivated by Sebastian. He had begged for a bone and was answered by a taunt, and refused a bone. Still, he barked for the thing he wanted and Sebastian was owning him with an iron fist. The only way he could break free and paw his answer out was if he _stole_ it. “Sebastian!” The young master howled, standing up in an uproar. There was no way he was going to take this from his. Ciel walked towards the door to the carriage, his dead cold fingers wrapping around the metal doorknob. Sensing that it wasn’t moving, he swung the door wide open.

 

To the Earl’s irritation, a tall slim figure awaited him. _Sebastian!_

 

Of course the demon wasn’t going to answer his question when it was obvious that they had arrived right in the front of homely shop. Ciel took the offered hand, cautiously stepping out of the carriage allowing his foot to touch the fresh pavement. The bluenette fixated his attention on the rusting building in front of them. Not even flinching when the door was shut behind them by Sebastian, he started walking towards the seamstress. Mrs.Switzelgard was awfully chipper, so the attempted painting on the outside bricks seemed to fit the shop.

 

Lazily taking a step to the side, Ciel created an open path for Sebastian to walk through. As expected, the demon walked right by his master with a slight bow. The butler made sure the door was wide and accessible for his master, motioning Ciel into the shop. The Earl of Phantomhive merely pressed his lips together- _snobbishly_ walked into the shop. As if he was expected, the doorbell rang - alerting all the others of his presence. After all, he was the Earl. He had to be noticed. He didn’t have to beg Senpai to notice him. _Senpais begged him to be noticed_. And that was the way Ciel liked it.

 

Not being disappointed by his fame, he watched as a blonde ran up to him. Ciel’s nose wrinkled in utter disgust when he saw the stranger's scandalous appearance. When the boy introduced himself with an open hand visible. The Earl’s eye fell on Alois’s hand for a few seconds, before looking back up and sneering in disgust. Turning on his heel, theyoung boy sashayed sassily past the blonde. “The Earl Phantomhive…..It’s definitely….a…” He pondered for the right word, a smirk playing his lips. “... pleasure meeting you.”

 

“Pleasure.” Alois said cheekily, causing Ciel to groan. _He doesn’t get sarcasm, does he?_ Walking towards the front desk in an attempt to get away from the blonde, the bluenette knocked on the wooden table. Even though Mrs.Switzelgard was in his sight, prepping something up for the blonde, Ciel knew the only official way to get her attention would be to knock on the desk.

 

“Oh heavens no, child!” The irritating high-pitched voice of Alois rung in his ears as he felt his jacket being ripped  off of him. The Earl jerked forward, leaning over the desk. He instantly snapped back, yelling for Sebastian. “Sebastian!” His eyes fell on the blonde, his brain registering what just happened. The blonde had ripped off his burnt jacket, observing it in antipathy. Like that blonde had any right to judge _his_ jacket.

 

The demon snatched the coat out of the blonde’s grubby hands, folding it, and placing it on the desk next to Ciel. He shot a glare at Alois who seemed unfazed by the obvious threat.  “I’d expect a higher fashion sense from an Earl like you, Vincent Phantomhive.” The blonde said, causing Ciel to let out a weird noise.

 

“I’m not Vincent Phantomhive. He’s dead. The famous Phantomhive house fire. I’m his son. Ciel.” Ciel said breathlessly, assuming that Alois was aware of that- and was just saying that to piss him off.

 

“Oh? Did the house fire just happen? You have ashes on your jacket. Ashes don’t suit you…your father is a different matter, but….” Alois said, the edge of his lips curling in a smirk. He knew that he had definitely managed to capture Ciel’s attention. Little was he aware that he didn’t only capture Ciel’s attention- he also got on the Earl’s shit list.

 

The bluenette didn’t reply. The only thing he did was sharply turn his back. Ciel was aware that if he was to take care of Alois in the public, then it would only result badly. He would have to wait to plot his reprisal. “Mrs. Switzelgard.” He said sharply, not caring if he was taking his anger out on her instead of the arrogant blonde who actually dared to bring up an insult aimed at his father. His father was probably honored higher than Alois’s father ever was.

 

The aged woman came into view, her eyes falling on the jacket laid on the desk. She picked it up, observing the burnt stain. “Ah. Lord Phantomhive. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” She said, running her pointer finger down the burn.

 

“It would be a lie if I said that the feeling was mutual.” Ciel said boredly, picking up a flyer from the edge of the desk. He allowed the lady to search for stains and burns in the coat as he read the paper.   _Open stage night at the tavern at the horizons of London?_ He sighed, about to place the paper down when something caught his eye. In small print at the bottom of the page read ‘ _in need of elite judges_ ’. The Earl smirked. He could run this show easily. The success of others could all rely on his simple decision. Unintentionally, he let out a chuckle.

 

_This was going to be fun._

* * *

 

The Earl grumbled in unison with his stomach. He had grown tired of watching Mrs. Switzelgard searching for rainbow thread for a young man named Claude. She had finished with the blonde tart’s clothing yet for some odd reason he was still present, waiting for the outcome of his butler’s suit.

 

Ciel held a frustrated look on his face. He knew that it would be a while before Mrs.Switzelgard even started fixing his suit. “I have business to attend to, if you don’t mind.” The bluenette said, excusing himself from the small entry way. “Please fix the suit, and give my butler a ring when you have completed this task. I’ve found it a tedious chore having to sit here with this blonde bimbo.”

 

Before anyone could reply or argue, the earl headed to the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of me letting out the gayness I've been holding back for the past three chapters.


	5. Simplistic Complexities- Or Better Known As 'Ciel' | Cielois

Alois pressed his lips together, his blue eyes searching over Ciel as if he was trying to find the other’s secrets. Never in his life had he examined something with such delicacy. The blonde wanted to make sure that he took in every stunning detail. His  the angels had put in whilst carving the brunette’s intense facial expressions. For a few seconds the blonde was lost in his thoughts that all revolved around the Phantomhive.

 

“I have business to attend to, if you don’t mind.” The blonde’s attention fell to the younger boy’s lips which were moving in such of a beautiful way. Being so focused on his lips, Trancy tended to block what Ciel was saying out a little.

 

“Please fix the suit, and give my butler a ring when you have completed this task. I’ve found it a tedious chore having to sit here with this blonde bimbo.” The words all struck Alois like lightening as he watched vigilantly as the boy took his exit.

 

Inside his mood was stormy.

 

Springing to his feet, Alois rushed to the door only to be cut off by Sebastian. He inhaled sharply, the sudden arrival of the butler catching him off guard. Quickly Alois his the shock on his face behind a curved smirk and slightly hooded eyes. From a stranger’s view, it would appear as if the blonde wasn’t even fazed by the demon’s cat-like reflects.

 

Alois attempted to walk past Sebastian, but all of his attempts were greeted with failure as the demon was always one step ahead of him. After trying a few more times and failing due to the hindrance Sebastian was, Alois let out a frustrated groan.  Running a hand through his hair, the exasperated blonde glared at the demon. “What in the heavens do you think that you’re doing?!”

 

Sebastian pulled up a small smirk, putting his gloved hand over his heart.  “With the dearest of respects, Trancy…. my young master doesn’t like you.” The demon persisted, his voice was a mixture of delicate tones and sharp edges.

 

The blonde took a few steps back, his eyes filled with hurt. What had I done wrong? Alois thought as his mind tried to trace back the events that had just occurred. For some reason, he wasn’t able to garner hindsight and find the error of his ways. Alois was always right after all.

 

“What do you mean he doesn’t like me?” He questioned genuinely.

 

Sebastian sighed at Alois’s apparent guilelessness. Honestly, the amount of obliviousness that the blonde was radiating off was nearly deadly. bocchan doesn’t particularly like anyone. He wouldn’t make an exception for you.” Well… don’t take any offense to this was all but implied. The demon finished  stating  his case before turning on his heel and twisting back to face the door. Not standing around to take anymore of Alois’s shit, Sebastian walked out to find his young master.

 

If the Trancy was as persistent , annoying as he looked he'd be back.

 

Alois went to follow the butler, but the door was shut on the blonde’s face. “Hmph! Rude!” The Trancy exclaimed, finally tracing his attention towards his own butler. Claude was sitting down in a chair, Mrs. Switzelgard was cutting the strands of the excess thread under his arm.

 

The demon sighed, looking up at his master as he awaiting his uproar of complains about Sebastian Michaelis. Sure enough, his thoughts were met by distressed vocals.

 

“Claude! You stay here.” He ordered, heading back towards the door. “I need to go and retrieve that boy! He’s the one I need.” Every single morning I want to wake up to his small frame wrapped around my body. Alois thought fervently. I want him to be the first thing I see when the sun reaches in through the curtains. He could see it all now in his mind's eye. I’m going to have him. Alois declared, feeling once again empowered to retrieve this charm of a boy. He’d stop at no measures to get that Phantomhive.

 

Faustus did not know whether to look relieved that he was having some free time away from his peckish master. Or worried about the Trancy's latest venture. Either way  he was in need of a well-deserved break of having to handle Alois.

 

“Oh, no. Please. Take Claude with you… I’m done.” Mrs.Switzelgard stated, snipping the last stray strand before backing up and examine her work. The overcoat and pants were black,  but hidden behind his tie was a rainbow shirt. Alois beamed in adoration , loving the splash of color actually managing to add some personality and depth to Claude.

 

“It’s beautiful.” The blonde complimented. “But of course, nowhere near as beautiful as me.”

 

A small pit grew in Claude’s stomach as he realized that not only was he going be stuck wearing a rainbow outfit, he was also inclined to accompany Alois as the Lord basically stalked the Phantomhive.

 

Claude wiped a spot of water from his glasses.

 

They grow up so fast.

 

“C’mon, Claude.” Alois said, awakening the demon from his enclosed thoughts. He glanced at Mrs. Switelgard. “Put the suit on my tab!” The boy exclaimed, wanting to head out of the shop as quick as possible in hopes of catching up with Ciel.

 

Begrudgingly, Claude walked over to the glass doors and opened them wide enough for the tramp to make his getaway. Even though he’d never say it - Alois would slap him if he did - he felt slight pity for the Phantomhive. Sighing, he looked down and watched as Alois scattered by and out of the shop.

 

To the Phantomhive! Trancy vowed, looking both ways in an attempt to spot the earl. “Claude! I order you to find him and bring him to me!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET’S GO ON A TRIP IN OUR FAVORITE ROCKET SHIP. ZOOMING THROUGH THE SKY, LITTLE STALKERS. CLIMB ABOARD AND GET READY TO FIND THE PHANTOMHIVE. WE’RE GOING ON A HUNT, START THE COUNTDOWN 5,4,3,2,1… EVERYONE TO THE BLUNETTE, REV IT UP AND RRRRROAR. 
> 
> X End of Chapter Five~~


	6. Hindrances | Ciel

Ciel glanced down at his wristwatch, counting down to the very few seconds that Sebastian was late _again._ It left the small bluenette to wonder what had stalled his butler. Just the thought of the demon being stopped by a _cat_ made his blood boil. After leaving the slut, it seemed as though Sebastian was still stuck inside the building. Rolling his eyes, the Phantomhive decided against dwelling on such petty things. That ass could walk himself home.

 

The bluenette walked down the sidewalk warily, dodging any swarms of people that rudely pushed past him. His eyes (oh, um - eye) scanned over the land. The store was already a block behind him, and he didn’t plan to go back there until the homosexual blonde left. Grumpily, he decided the best route to go was to find the tavern.  The sooner he could sign up to be a judge, the sooner he could crush more pathetic souls.  Yes, his priorities were very straight forward.

 

  
Repeating the address finely written on the flyer over and over in his head, Ciel began to scan over the names of street signs to make sure he wouldn’t miss it. Straining his visible eye, his searching became more frantic. It hit him that he really didn’t know London at all. Even though it was his birthplace, he hadn’t really strolled down the streets aimlessly since he was ten. Now he wasted his days within his mansion, and on the rare occasion he’d actually _leave,_ it quick carriage rides. Standing still for a few seconds, he flared his nostrils as the fresh air found his nose. His grip on his walking stick loosened as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, allowing the world to disappear.

 

His  peace and concentration, though, was quickly broken by a hand placed on his shoulder. Without a second thought, Ciel turned around and whipped out his walking stick straight at the unseen force. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with an emotionless Sebastian, firm grip on the edge of the long stick. “My lord… what were you doing?” He asked gently.

 

Ciel held a straight face, pushing away his embarrassment and replacing it with anger. “That’s not the right question we should be asking, Sebastian. The real question is what took you so bloody long to find me?” He wondered.

 

“My apologies, young master.” Sebastian handed the stick back to Ciel before bowing down on one knee, hand over his heart. “Mr. Trancy proves to be a tedious task to work with. He’s very persistent on following you on your duties. Rest assured I took a few extra seconds to delay him from following. His butler… well, that’s another story.”

 

Ciel didn’t look at his own raven haired butler, glancing away at the street light. Standing in it’s glow, he let out a sigh. “His butler?” The young boy questioned. “He’s like you, is he not? The look in his eye reflected his blood lust and his inhumane thoughts.” Recalling his previous encounter with the Trancy and his butler, Ciel had no doubt that they shared the same misfortune as him and Sebastian did.

 

“It would be a lie if I told you that he wasn’t.” The Phantomhive butler responded, hiding his urgency to leave well. “I think it’s about time that we leave, master.” He said softly, escorting the younger down the street and further away from Mrs.Switzelgard’s shop. “Where to, my lord?”

 

“To the tavern that his holding open mic tonight.” Ciel responded simply, not caring if Sebastian knew what he was talking about or not.

 

“Pardon me if I am mistaken, but why are you interested in attending such of an event? You hate people singing, you hate singing, and you hate _people._ ” Sebastian pointed out, arching an amused eyebrow.

 

“Exactly.” Ciel confirmed. “If I invest time in such of a petty thing, it will allow me to relieve some stress. And crush those pathetic humans and their unreachable dreams.” If he was labelled as cruel, it was no mistake. He vowed to never pity nor help humans. That’s why he set grithe other orphans on fire. Pity is a sign of weakness and he wasn’t going to allow feelings distract him from his main goal. As for starting a mess, he was a child, _and children love to have fun._

 

Sebastian didn’t respond, but his look revealed his thoughts as he wondered how a human was crueler than some demons.

 

“There! Get him, Claude! Get him! There he is!”

 

Instantly both Sebastian and Ciel tensed, recognizing the same loud voice from earlier. _Alois had found them._ Neither one of the Phantomhive members moved an inch, both finding the situation utterly ridiculous. The boy was very determined to accompany Ciel in life and the blonde was only proving that statement even more with every move.

 

A heavy sigh accompanied with annoyed approaching footsteps followed the order reluctantly. Still neither dared to move, but it was obvious Sebastian was masking a chuckle at the off relationship between Alois and Claude. “Sebastian!” Ciel produced an angry shriek as two firm hands gripped his waist. He instantly kicked behind him, attempting to kick the man.

 

  
Sebastian sighed, and pulled out a prepared package of knives from his tailcoat. He held the utensils between each finger, portraying the rule of extended claws. But before the butler threw the weapons, Claude released the master with a groan. _He truly didn’t get paid enough to deal with Alois’s stalkerish antics._ Upon being lowered, Ciel quickly broke free and turned around to glare at the taller man. “Sebastian! Take me away from these lower class freakshows!” He commanded, threatening to order Sebastian to murder them as well.

 

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian agreed, swooping up a hesitant young aristocrat. Once the smaller was in his arms, the demon started to run in an attempt to further themselves from the others. Burying his head into his butler’s chest, Ciel covered himself to prevent the air force sweeping him away. He clutched his demon, whispering in his ear. “Take me to the tavern. Now.”

 

“Of course, my lord.”

 

Being a demon, Sebastian was able to carry Ciel and reach down six blocks to the tavern in less than a minute. Before he knew it, the Phantomhive found himself being lowered to the ground. Shaking off the nonexistent germs, Ciel shot a glare towards his butler. “You know I hate when you pick me up like that and use that terrific speed.” He mumbled, watching Sebastian’s face lighten in amusement.

 

“Sorry, young master. But we’re here… are we not?” The demon replied, motioning to a tavern behind them.

 

Ciel looked up, reading the sign silently to himself. Taking his thoughts on another route, he nodded with a small moan. “I guess we are.” Letting out a frustrated sound of defeat, he walked up to the entrance, twigs snapping below his boots. Smirking cockily, he walked into the tavern with a mere push of the door. As his demon’s shadow overcasted onto him, he let out a sigh of relief. _He had made it. And there was no Alois in sight._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the quick chapter! Red was busy with school work so they didn't have time to cowrite this with me. ;) Sorry for the shortness of it as well, we were working on other projects and we just wanted to post a chapter to tell you we haven't forgot about WTD. <3 Lots of love,  
> \- Trancy

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter is short for introduction reasons. x
> 
> Reasons Called Alois - SR oxox


End file.
